Summer Fling Doesn't Mean a Thing
by NiniCere
Summary: Cammie is convinced to go to summer camp, where she meets new people including certain blackthorne boys she becomes interested into. But does he likes her back? further Zammie
1. Chapter 1: Let's Go to Summer Camp!

**A/n in his story, Josh and deedee are also spies, nick is Cammie's brother, Cammie is BFF with Macey because she is nick's GF,**

**This is My first ff, so please go easy on me, and i based it on one of my summers**

**Disclaimer: well, i'm obviously not Ally Carter so...i don't own anything**

**Chapter 1: Let's go to Summer Camp!**

Cammie POV:

"Mom! I want to go to camp!"

Ok, I know what you're going to think... Me, Cameron Ann Morgan, a 16 year old girl going to summer camp? Isn't she a little old for that? Well you're thinking wrong, this is not just any camp.

It happens to be one of the best CIA summer camps.

Now you may think, why would a normal 16 year old girl want to go to a CIA summer camp?

The point is that I'm not a Normal teenage girl. I'm a spy. So what? I go to one of the best spy schools for girls in the world, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young women.

My mom is the headmistress, so my school is my home.

My classmates? They're like my sisters

My roommates? We share everything, and spend time 24/7, so we're practically one and the

same, and that's kind of strange because we're really different from each other.

By the way, do you happen to know who my roommates/BFF's are?

Well, first of all is Liz. Her full name is Elizabeth Sutton, but she likes to be called Liz. I've known her my whole life, ever since I can remember. We first met when we were really little, due to my parents being really close friends with hers. We used to go to different elementary schools, but we became classmates/roomies when we entered Gallagher, and we're inseparable. She is really smart, loving and caring, and sometimes she helps me think through tough times.

Next is Bex. Her full name is Rebecca Baxter, but don't you dare to call her for her full name, because you don't even want to know what could happen to you if you do. I've known Bex for almost as long as I've known Liz. She has been Liz's best friend since elementary school, and as Liz has always been my BFF, she introduced me to Bex when we were really young, and we became really close friends. She's very energetic and enthusiastic, and likes to do crazy stuff and somehow manages to convince me to join her in her craziness.

And least but not last, is Macey. Mace is my older brother Nick's girlfriend, and her full name is Macey McHenry. She is he most stylish and boy expert girl in the world (no wonder she's dating my bro, and they've been a couple for almost a year now). She's like the best person you can talk to whenever you need advice, and believe me when I say that I need that a lot more often that you'd think. She sometimes manages to take out my inner shopaholic, and makes me spend my money in new fashionable clothes every once in a while (even though is really hard for her, since I don't like to go to the crowded mall near the school).

Anyway, Liz and Bex had been at least a month trying to convince me to go to this camp, and since they were able to convince Macey to join them, she was the one who convinced me to go to this camp.

In the moment I said yes to going to summer camp, I had no idea I had signed up for one of the best and weirdest summers I'd have.

**What'd you think? i don't like to ask for reviews, but they're always welcome. So if you shave something to say about this story, shoot it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping for Camp?

**Chapter 2: Shopping for Camp?**

Liz POV:

I've been a month or so trying to convince Cammie to go to summer camp with Bex and me. She didn't like the idea at the beginning, but when we managed to convince Macey to join us, our luck changed!

Cammie is indeed coming with us so, as camp starts in about a week, we have to buy things!

And that means convincing Cammie to go shopping.

She was at the library studying for our last COW exam, when we came up to her, and interrupted her from her studying.

" come on Cammie, we really must go! Like right now" I told her

After lots of "c'mon cams!"'s and "let me study!"'s, it hit me! Who can be better than Macey to do this?

So i whispered to Bex" hey, let's get Macey to convince her! She's the best person to convince her to do something!"

Cammie raised an eyebrow as she looked up from her book. She gave us her what-the-heck-are-you-going-to-do-now look as Bex whispered something back to me.

And we left the library and a glaring Cammie, as we left looking for macey.

Cammie POV:

So let me get this straight. Liz and Bex almost convinced me to go now, when liz's face lit up, she whispered something to bex, she whispered something back, I gave them my what-the-heck-are-you-going-to-do-now look, and then they left. Just like that!

I don't even know if I want to know what they're planning, but sooner or later I'll find out…

Macey POV:

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! IF YOU ARE NOT HERE IN 5 SECONDS I'LL BUY WHATEVER THE HECK I WANT FOR YOU WEAR!"

Ok, I know that we're mainly going to buy some toiletries and like a ton of food for when one of us wants to eat something, but as far as I know, the only way to make Cammie do something faster, is by threats.

But as soon as I finished, she was right next to me with her purse and her car keys, ready to go to the market.

"oh, come on Macey! No need to threaten me! I'm right here!" she said.

I couldn't help a chuckle.

We spend about an hour shopping for random stuff and some huge amount of food (we don't know what kind of gross stuff they can give us there, so just in case, we have A LOT of yummy treats).

We came back to Gallagher, pack our stuff and had fun using a little spare time we had.

**what'd you think about it?**

**i'm not sure about how often i'll be able to update, since i'm on test week and have like a ton of classes, tests and quizzes, but i promise ill update as soon as i can**

**don't forget to say what you have to say! suggestions are always welcome**

**NiniC**


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings on the Run

**I'm sooooo sorry i haven't updated in like a week and a half! i just got out of test week and i've been really busy with college stuff, so i think by the time, i'll be able to post new chapers on weekends only. Anyway, i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls, but i do Own most of the characters on this story :D**

**Summer Fling, Doesn't Mean a Thing**

**Chapter 3: Meetings on the Run**

Cammie POV

One Week Later

My Mom took us to the metro station. Since the location of this year's camp is reveled to us when we arrive to the base, we have to ride the metro to Washington DC, to the CIA base under the mall of America, where a bus would take us straight to camp. There are at least 5 locations, and if we're lucky, we´ll end up in the same one.

When we arrived to the base, there was a list with 4 locations, and the names of the people who will attend each.

"Cammie! We're together! And pretty close from here too! Fairfax, Virginia!" Bex Said, but I couldn't say the same for Liz and Macey

"Well, it looks like we're going to different places. Me and Lizzie are going to do fine in Jacksonville, at least we're together!" Macey Added.

"Aww, she's sad 'cause she's not going with Nick!" Bex said, and Macey gave her a look that could've just kill anyone.

"Well" I said finally "at least there's a welcome back party when camp's over, so we'll be able to catch up!".

"oh, don't worry, Camms" Macey interrupted me "we'll call you to keep in touch, there's a long way to Jacksonville, and we may bet bored…." Oh no, she gave one of her looks. The ones that usually says she's thinking something I won't like, but then I'll thank. Yeah, thinks usually work in a weird way for us..

Later on the bus..

I sat next to Bex in the bus, and I did notice that two guys sat on the seats right behind us. Fortunately for Bex, her friend Grant was coming here too.

After half an hour, Bex stood up and went to spend some time with Grant and I was left alone and half asleep. Bored and still wearing one of my earphones ( I was listening to Miley Cyrus this time) and turned back to get to know the two guys behind me .I'd have sooner or later but that's not the point, one of the guy's last names sounds familiar so I decided to sneak a peek.

I turned around and I noticed them.

The guy Next to the window was not so tall, had wavy sand blond hair, and light blue eyes. His friend, the guy next to the aisle, was a little taller, had pitch black hair, and emerald green eyes.

I didn't want to sound rude so y start to make small talk.

"Hi! How are you? I'm Cammie, Cammie Morgan". The blonde guy who said his name was Josh Abrahams, looked at me and asked "Morgan?, as in Nick Morgan?"

I nodded "Yeah, he's my older brother! how do you know him?"

"We're classmates"

"Cool, so you go to Blackthorne?" ok, I was just stating the obvious

"Yep, what school do you go to?"

"I go to Gallagher Academy"

"Really?"he said kind of surprised "My younger sister goes there too"

"Your sister….who is she? Sounds familiar"

"Melanie Abrahams"

"No way!"

"You know her? But she's a freshman and you're a sophomore"

"Yeah but I know her from the school chorus, we got in the same year and we used to sat together"

"You sing? Like you like it and are good at it?"

"Yeah, I love to. They always ask me to be in charge of the group's chorus"

"Really? Me too! Maybe we'll be the ones in charge this year!"

You see, the camp's cover is that we are a youth group that goes to the suburbs to help people with their needs, and that includes entertaining their children. And most of them are religious people, so we help them with their mass chorus.

And so, the conversation went on. I was listening to my music, with one earphone in my left ear during the whole talk, until Josh took one of my earphones.

"Wait a sec. you like Justin Bieber?"

"Yep, so?"

"I thought your little sister was the JB fan"

"Nope. I said that my sister is the crazed i-love-him-i-so-want-to-be-his-girlfriend JB fan. I like his music, it's pretty good and danceable"

While this little discussion about the how-can-you-like-JB, Josh' friend, Zach Goode was quietly listening, laughing and making little comments.

"I still can't understand how girls get about Justin Bieber" Zach said. Josh and I looked at him and we three started cracking up. "It's just like how guys get at Meghan Fox, it's more like bedazzling feeling…", and so the discussion got bored and we ended it.

We told a little bit of jokes, and we arrived at camp.

The trip lasted like 2 hours, and we had a lot of fun at it. If just the trip to the camp was fun, I wonder how camp itself would be for us….

** Did you like it? i know you read my story, even if you don't review.**

**And i like to Thank my my Awesome reviewers!**

**cupcakecorruptionxD: thanks!**

**a2zm: i would too, but i'm not Cammie so... **

**lindsey311: yep, nick is in fact a protective brother, but not too overprotective**

**Special Thanks to my new beta skyeblue221**

**and also thank you to all of you who added this to their favorites list :D**

**ps: i think i'll have the 4th this weekend**


	4. Chapter 4:Communities, Chores and Rules

**Here's chapter 4! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer for chap 4**  
><strong>Me: hey Allie! Can I own Gallagher girls? PLEEEEEEEEEASE<strong>  
><strong>Ally Carter: sorry, as long as you're not me, you can't. But you can own the plot of this ff and your characters<strong>  
><strong>Me: YAYYYY! you heard her<strong>

**Chapter 4: Communities, Chores and Rules**

Cammie's POV  
>As you know, society has rules to function, right? Well, so does summer camp.<br>You see, this camp is more than summer spy training. It's more like getting to know that your role as a spy also includes helping people on their normal lives and trying to look more around you.

Also, to make the camp's cover more believable, the camp heads are students just like us, the difference being that they are seniors; One girl from Gallagher and a guy from Blackthorne.

They're like the big bosses, and a similar pairing is in charge of the food and cleaning. We get to do everything around here, and that includes cleaning and cooking.

Our camp heads were Louise (Bex's Older Sister) and Andrew. And our "Service" camp heads were Louise's friend Rose and Andrew's friend Raymond (Ray for short).

and George was the activities director.

Also, we are divided in smaller groups called communities, in which the head counselor is a student that is here for their second year. That's how Bex got to be head counselor.

After lunch, Louise started announcing the communities:

My head counselor was Patrick, and my community mates were Deedee, Mathew (Matt), Mary Louise (Malu for short), and Jazzy.

I learned that Zach was in Bex's community, and their community mates were Lucy, Thalia, Dakota, Peter and John.

Josh was in Derek's community, and his mates were Josephine, (or Jo as she likes to be called) Lilly and Annie.

The forth head counselor was a guy name Nicholas (or just Nico), and the kids in his community were Grant, Carry, and Melinda (Mellie for short).

Louise told us that there was no coincidence we were here. Well I realized I knew most of my camp mates, so "NO DUH!" I thought.

She started explaining about the "service community" as she likes to call it, and the schedule  
>"First of all, as you know, we have to make everything work here, so everyday, one of each community will have to skip most of the activities to help Rose and Ray, understand?"<p>

We all agreed.

"The service community has to wake up half an hour earlier, and they have priority in shower and bath time." Ok, that got most of the girls' attention."Oh-and they don't have to go on the town activities."

Well, no duh! I mean , they have to stay and clean up, so they won't be able to go "But, they have to go to the town's mass, that is mandatory."

Well, it's not like we can complain about it, we all like going there.

"Now, about the schedule: breakfast is at 9, lunch is at 1:30 and dinner is at 8. You all have half an hour after breakfast, you know, to do some tidying up. After lunch, we have 1 hour for spare time, and you can do whatever you want after diner, except getting out of camp of course."

Man this was getting long.

Then, Andrew Continued. "Okay, some rules about behavior: guys are not supposed to be in the girls' rooms after 10:30, and no big pranking, please. You must attend the activities we have for you…"

I sighed. Bex and I were getting bored, until Ray started explaining the after-meal games. That got our attention.

"As you know, we decide to run things a little different this year. After every meal, we'll read the "witch's Mail". The instructions for the mail are pretty simple: you can write whatever you want, to whoever you want, but don't insult anyone, okay? You'll realize you end up knowing everything about everyone, without them noticing it. We'll also have the "secret keeper" during the whole camp, in which you have to make sure the person you are in charge of is doing fine, and give them some treats."

Then came a long list of chores to be done around, but I didn't paid too much attention to them other chores. I only noticed the chorus I was in charge of. Along with Josh.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it?**  
><strong>AN guys I'm pretty busy with college right now, so I'll only be able to update on weekends. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to give you some chaps in mid-week**  
><strong>And thank you all of you who have reviewedfavorited/alerted my story. Makes meant to continue**  
><strong>You know I love you all :D<strong>

**And special thanks to my super awesome beta skyeblue221 **

**And check out her story CIMMIM it's really cool! **


	5. Chapter 5: Prankcalling Liz and Macey

**Hey guys! sorry for the delay, i've been really busy and i still have a ton of things to do, study and read (including a complete IFRS), so i apologize**

**anyways, here's chapter 5, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: is this really necesary? i obviously don't own gallagher girls**

**Chapter 5: Pank-calling Liz and Macey**

Cammie's POV

Later That afternoon

So, I'm in charge of the chorus with Josh. That, I was expecting. What I didn't expect was the death glares I got from a group of girls from camp. I'm not sure if I'll be able to work with the death glares from Lucy, Mellie, and Jo, but I'll just have to get used to them. Later, I realized the death glares were from Jo, because she was jealous of me being able to spend so much time with Josh alone. She usually got to see him, because they were from the same community, but she wasn't as lucky as me.

I also got to help Jazzy with the mailboxes (the ones from the secret keeper and the big mailbox for the witch's mail). We made them with paper sheets, and I wrote everyone's nicknames.

Jazzy then added a little drawing to each one of them. I also got to spend a lot of time with Josh, preparing the chorus for next day's mass and just goofing around.

I got to admit that I'm starting to like this guy. He's nice, cute and has an amazing voice. I was having fun spending my afternoon with him, until I realized that almost every kid at camp was staring at us like they were expecting him to ask me out. I mean, come on people, we just met!

I also noticed that Jo and her gang were constantly glaring at us, and suddenly she asked us if she could join the chorus. We accepted her request, since I was the only one singing the high tunes. It would be useful to have some back up. Josh sang the low tunes, but he didn't like to sing that much, he preferred to just play the guitar and sing when needed. We also got Peter, Dakota and Jazzy to join the chorus. Jazzy told me she liked to sing when we were making the mailboxes, and I got to know her better. I got along fine with Dakota and Peter too. Later on, even Annie asked to join.

Before dinner, Bex and I started to call and tease Macey and Liz, who were still on the way to Jacksonville.

"Hey Liz, did you get there already?" I asked

"You're kidding me right? If we're lucky, we're halfway there!" Liz answered and got interrupted by Macey, "This stupid bus is taking like forever! I'm fed up of the stupid bus! BEX I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TALKING ME INTO THIS! I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN ABLE TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP! I…"

Liz took the phone out of Macey's hand, "We should excuse her. She's just sleepy and tired. We all know how her mood gets whenever she's tired or frustrated."

Okay, maybe Macey's mood is understandable. "It's okay Liz, don't worry. And did someone we know come with you guys?"

"Yeah! Cammie do you remember Albert Decker?"

"Yep, he's one of Nick's best friends and classmates from Blackthorne"

"He's our camp head"

"NO WAY! You're so lucky!" Bex said. She's also good friends with him.

"Yeah I thought so. At least we are having a good time with him in the bus"

"Okay guys, It's good to know from you, but we have to go to dinner, bye!" and Bex ended the call.

I just rolled my eyes at her. Of course she would want to go eating as soon as possible, and there's no point discussing it with her. And, to my dismay, she wanted to kill me because it was my idea to call Liz and Macey, and we were at least 5 minutes late for dinner.

After dinner, we introduced ourselves to everyone.

When my turn came, I was teased by Ray, who made me tell everyone if it was true that I didn't like tuna fish (which was part of today's meal). I had to admit that it was true. Tuna fish is just…bleck! That answer earned me a glaring, but giggling Rose, and a cracked up group, due to my face. Afterwards, we all went to sleep.

**what do you think? tell me**

**and if you're into Percy Jackson and The Olympians and Harry Potter, Check this Crossover called "PERCYtoHARRY" by Fizzingwizbe**

**it's one of my favorites Xovers.**

**i**


	6. Chapter 6: Ugh! Come On Bex!

**k, i wrote this one today, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: do you realy think i own Gallagher Girls? well, in that case is my duty to tell you that you're wrong: i don't**

**Chapter 6: Ugh! Come On Bex!**

Cammie's POV

The first day with activities didn't start as smooth as I had planned it.

I had set my alarm clock to wake me up at 7, so I would eventually get up at 7:30. Well apparently, Bex had different plans.

I woke up to a really loud "Highway to Hell" from AC/DC coming from Bex's phone, and I wanted to kill her. Even Lilly agreed with me.

AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN WOKE UP FROM THAT! I was starting to get more and more pissed at Bex, until I thought that I'd get my revenge on her later. So after getting her to wake and get up, we went to the showers.

It was a good thing that our room was really far from the showers, because if not, we'd have been awaken by all the screams coming from the bathroom. "ugh come on! Cold water can't be that bad!" I commented to Bex when we arrived to the bathroom. We entered the sowers and we got to scream. You see, the water wasn't freezing cold: IT WAS FRIKKING BOILING HOT! So hot that it hurt.

The good thing is that our mood got better while we're showering. You see, some people like to sing in the shower right? Well Bex and Louise like to sing AND direct the shower singing, like they're some kind of orchestra director. Hence that, we spent our shower time singing "Under the Sea" with Bex directing us.

One of the things that went through mi mind were like "what if some of the guys gets in here with no appearing reason and listen to us? What would he think of us? Would we care about that?" well, not that we care that much about that, we're just trying to wake up anyways.

And Believe it or not, Bex's phone, the boiling water and the shower chorus, weren't enough for me to wake up. I was up, but I was stiil half-asleep, like a zombie or something. I may have looked funny.

So as we were waiting outside the dining room, I sat on the floor with my back to the sun. Man it felt good! The morning sun on your back. Now I feel like a Plant.

I was enjoying my "plant-phase" while Zach came talking with Josh, and they both stared at me.

"Um, Cammie?" Josh started

"Yes Josh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Dude, it looks like she's trying to do photosynthesis" Zach started joking.

"Exactly!" I joked back "would you join me, since Bex thinks this is stupid?"

Hey what's wrong in convincing two cute guys in joining you to do stupid random stuff?

They both laughed and, surprisingly, joined me in being a photosynthetic plant. And FYI, it is actually nice having the morning sun hitting on your back. That finally got me awake.

Then Rose came, laughed at us, and told us that breakfast was ready. We joined the rest of the group hand had coffee and toasts with butter.

After breakfast, it was time for training, so we all gathered around George who told us what we'd be doing today. We were going to play tag and then do flips, and one-on-one combat. We separated in our communities and we started our training. It wasn't that interesting. Wait it was! I got to see how Josh kicked Jo's butt, and let me tell you it was hilarious. And of course, she sent me her glare, and I didn't care. Maybe Bex saw it too, because we both started cracking up.

And, at last, training was over and it was time for Lunch.

**so? what are you thinking after reading this chapter?**

**thanks to my Beta skyeblue221, you know? she's awesome!**


	7. AN Please don't kill me!

**Guys i'm so so sooooo sorry i haven't updated in a while**

**I'm starting test week tomorrow at college, and I haven't been able to end chap 7 **

**So please don't kill me**

**I promise to have it posted by next week, I swear on styx(hehehe I'm a huge PJO fan :P)**

**But I can give you a liiiiiittle sneak peak**

**Chapter 7: Revenge on Bex is Bittersweet**

"**Bex!, you should be more secretive" Bex skipped a beat when she heard her name" Grant Newman is not single"at this point, bex could have easily beaten a tomato in a who-is more-red competition, ,and she gave Andrew her most dangerous look**

"**Cammie Morgan!"Oh man….**


	8. Chapter 7: Revenge on Bex is Bittersweet

**A/N ok, i know i promised i wuold post this like a month ago, but i've been really busy with college stuff, so i apologize**

**Discalimer: i don't own  
><strong>

**Cammie's POV**

Along with lunch, we all expected to hear from the witches mail, but as the box wasn't as full as planned, we were told that we'd have to wait until dinner to hear it.

So we just came along with lunch and went on. I was having a nice aftermeal talking with jazzy when suddenly, a tall guy came with a box in his head. And the box had facial features cut in it.

Jazzy and I exchanged glances at each other as we recognized the not-as-tall-as-Ray-but-still-tall Derek.

"um..Derek?"

"hm?"

"why do you have a cardboard box in your head?"

"Grant dared me to"

Jazzy and I exchanged glances again

"well" Jazzy started "that explains a lot" boys and their stupid dares…

Our afternoon activity included going to take care of some children, so I took care of the girls group along with Jazzy. We just gave them a bunch of papers and color pencils so they could draw whatever they wanted. Then we help with the town's mass and I got to sing with Jazzy and Jo, while Josh played the guitar.

Then we came back to camp and started getting ready for dinner. Some of us were excited, because "afterdinner" meant witches mail. Ray told us that we'd get to hear the mail after we were all done with our dinner.

I haven't seen anyone writing anything for it, so I thought that maybe we'll wave to wait for tomorrow to hear from it.

Of course I was wrong. I was surprised that the box was halfway full of letters, mainly with made up gossip.

"now" Andrew started "it's time to reveal all the secrets discovered in the 2 days of camp!"

Meanwhile, Nico was holding the "box full of secrets.."

Aftere we were al quiet, nico took the first paper out of the box and read

"Bex!, you should be more secretive" Bex skipped a beat when she heard her name" Grant Newman is not single"at this point, bex could have easily beaten a tomato in a who-is more-red competition, ,and she gave Andrew and Nico her most dangerous look.

We all, of course, cracked up at this

Then Andrew read "I want to say hi to the cutest and best rasta! Which is bex's!" more laughs, and a redder, more embarrassed and angrier Bex. This can't end good…

Then Nico took another piece of paper and read

"Look alikes!

Chewbacca: Grant!" we could hear laughs and clasps from everywhere

"Harry Potter: Derek!

Thumberlina: Carry!

Barbie: Mellie!

Indiana Jones: Mathew!

Tumberlino: Andrew!

Shipwrecked guy from cast away:George!"

Some of the lookalikes sounded mean, but the people mentioned where the ones who were laughing the most. So we assumed they weren't mad, and Andrew took another piece of paper and read.

"Ode to Ray

You dear gentleman, got me going crazy with that hair

You have those amazing looks, which I find really fair

Do you think that as a couple we have a chance?

Or that apron of yours would tear us apart?

Notice me please! And catch me with a hook

Or I'll die jealous looking at you

Honestly

The Tuna fish!"

I got to admit that despite the suckish poem, we all found it hilarious, mainly because Ray's cooking apron was covered in tuna fish.

"hey ray, this is a masterpiece! You should keep it!" Andrew joked around, and took another piece of paper.

"zach, you literally suck at ping-pong!

Ok, random comment. Then nico took the next piece of paper and read

"to our dear campheads:

Please relax a little bit and let us sleep!

Signed, nn."

"Ok that was random" said Louise "but ok, we'll let you sleep a little bit more."

Woho! Now I can sleep more in the morning!

Then Andrew took another paper and suppressed a laugh

"Ray! Why do you feed us with salad at dinner? Not all of us are over 200 pounds!"

You need to know that ray is like really, and I mean REALLY tall. Like 2 meters tall. And he's really thin, but his bones are apparently heavy.

Then Nico read the next one

"Louise! It looks like you got a sunburn, signed the sunscreen"

Ok, that was nos that funny..

"Patrick! What's up with you and Deedee?"

Um, camp love gossip much?

Nico took another one and started to read "hey Ray"! I love eating on tim…" but got cut off by ray taking the paper away from him. Ray got upset and got quickly into the kitchen.

Then there was a bunch of oohhh's and aaawwww's.

"And that's it for today!" concluded Andrew.

"uf, apparently I'm lucky, because they didn't send a note about me" I whispered to Bex. Then she got that mischievous grin and walked away. Oh no, that's not a good sign. She's going to get her revenge on me!

**A/N i didn't mean to be mean to the characters. all those things were actually said to my friends at summercamp, i recorded it :P**


End file.
